Mad attraction
by Asewhj
Summary: Do you believe in ghosts? Well when you get slayed by one, there isn't much room left for beliefs. Victoria Char aka "Ghost" was offered a chance to leave the asylum and do her time in juvie on good behavior. She struggles to keep her insanity from ruining this freedom. Her troublesome past collides in a twist of romance, crime and betrayal all taken place behind bars. MAL/OC
1. First day of hell

_**This story is in an AU universe while still containing some characters from TDI. Mike and his other personalities are included! Hope you like it!**_

 **GHOST: BOOK I: _Mad attraction..._**

 _ **Chapter 1-**_

The dirty gray bus rocked uncomfortably as we approached our destination. Juvenile detention also known as Juvie. I craned my neck to get a better view of the grey and disgusting building. It was bigger than I originally thought. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Most of the guys on the bus were already starting trouble by verbally assaulting one another while the girls either complained about the heavy chains or flirted with the boys.

We pulled to a screeching halt as the wheels skidded on the pavement. The bus door opened as a fatty officer stepped in. "Alright, line up and no dilly-dallying! Single file, keep it together! Hey! Hey-no pushing, no shoving!" He ordered as we all left the cramped vehicle. I was expecting the fresh air to be nice but instead it felt stuffy and humid. I must have lingered around for too long because I was soon shoved forward by another officer. "Keep it moving, girly!" The gruff officer spat at me and gripped my shoulder tightly. I glared daggers at him before wrenching myself free and kept it moving. We were all led to our hallway. An officer stood at the beginning of the hall to hand us our cell number and jumpsuit. I accepted both and made my way to cell #434. Apparently, girls and guys have a chance of sharing cells here but luckily my roommate was also female.

My roommate had chocolate brown hair and fair skin. She was atleast a whole foot taller than me and had assorted piercings in her face. I wasn't even a 2 feet inside the cell before she went in on me. "Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. Don't go in my stuff and don't try to befriend me. Stay out of my way and you may enjoy your stay in this cell." She spat with venom in each word. I was somewhat startled by her instant hostility. I refuse to be intimidated by some uptight, stick in her ass bitch.

"Look," I started and threw my stuff on the top bunk,"Honey, I'm not the type of girl you want to mess with, let alone piss off. I wanted to be nice but I can already tell that won't be possible at this point. So if you want to keep all your teeth, I suggest you backpedal a little bit and start this conversation over." I sneered. She looked a little bewildered but quickly covered it up with a prissy snarl. "Just don't test me." She mumbled before prancing out of the cell. I snarled in distaste as she walked out with some sort of prissy air around her.

Out of all the inmates, why did I have to be placed with the bitch. I would trade her for a dude in a heartbeat. I threw my duffel on my bed and walked over to the small mirror in the corner of the room. That long bus ride really took a toll on my features. I looked more ghastly than normal. My skin looked even whiter, if that was possible but surprisingly it made my green eyes seem to pop even more. I tied my white hair in high ponytail to get it out my face. I added some concealer to liven up my skin a little and applied a thick coat of red lipstick. After a little mascara and eyeliner, I considered myself presentable. Just in time before a shrill whistle forced us to leave our new homes for some sort of initiation. I stepped in sync with the rest of the inmates as we were led to a auditorium or something. Apparently, we were to receive schedules and this is our care-takers last time to provide us with any items before we are locked away like zoo animals. After receiving my schedule for the next 2 years and an a prisoner ID, I was finally released to mingle and to find my guardian. I honestly I didn't expect anyone to show but sure enough, my step-dad and step-sister were standing by the door with what looked like some things for me. I practically smiled with glee to see them standing there. I honestly thought they would be so disappointed in me that they would want nothing to do with me. Although, I didn't see Caden, my step-brother, anywhere. _Is he that mad at me?_

I sunked in a deep breath and prepared myself for the major scolding I was about to receive. "Cut me the lecture and just hand over the stuff, alright?" I snapped before Patrick could beat me to the punch. "Hey, don't think that because these officers will let you sass them mean you can do the same with me, little girl." He hissed with a voice laced in warning. I immediately dropped the act. I can't fool Patrick, he knows me too much. "I'm sorry." I muttered. His gaze softened when he realized he won. "Look, maybe that was too hard. Keep in mind how disappointed we all are in you." I sighed and glanced at Daniella. She shot me an apologetic look before handing me another duffel bag. When I grasped it, she hanked it closer to herself so she can whisper in my ear. "I know how much Patrick hates you wearing those torn jeans and crop tops you love so much, I snuck them in the bottom. I also put your extra makeup palettes as well." I smiled at her and hugged her tight and whispered a quick 'thank you' before pulling apart so Patrick wouldn't get suspicious. Patrick reached in his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash wrapped in a red bow. "This is _strictly_ for emergencies only, are we clear?" He asked in a stern voice with all seriousness. My eyes glowed while gleaming at the wad. I love money but I mostly loved what money can get you. I nodded and practically snatched it up all to quickly and slid it into the duffel bag. "Well, I guess we're done here kiddo. Take care, I'll visit as much as I can." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead softly. As much as I disappoint him, he still loves me and I still love him. He's the only father figure I ever had. Dani pulled me into another hug. Once we pulled apart, another shrill whistle went off and the delinquents started to file out the double doors.

We departed and we told today and tomorrow were our only "free days" before schedules started. Most guys went with their little groups while the girls started forming groups as well. After half an hour, the inmates who been here for a while started getting released from their classes and were allowed to mingle with the newcomers. I immediately felt overwhelmed. I wasn't good around crowds ever since that one incident. The same incident that led me to this place. I chose a corner and people seem to flow past me as if I wasn't even there. I'm used to it by now. They call me Ghost for a reason. I sighed as I watched all the boys and girls fraternize with each other and it already seemed fresh fights were breaking out.

I was deep in thought before a shrill scream brought me out of my train. A crowd was forming, and a big one at that. I slinked my way through and saw what all the commotion was about. A burly guy laid sideways on the ground with blood seeping out a huge hole where I presume his ear used to be. His voice carried over the whole lot as he clutched the side of his face as blood flowed freely through his fingertips. Standing over him was a dark figure that had a gleeful smirk as if this was his favorite pass time. The lot echoed with shouts of disbelief and shock. "Anyone else wants to take me on?! No takers?" The dark figure bellowed in a deep voice. Any form of chatter immediately ceased and blanket of silence fell over us all. The dark figure had tan skin and thick dark hair that fell over his right eye like a curtain. The one visible eye was like a chocolate brown abyss that contained a dangerous look of violence in them. I never seen eyes with so much malice and bloodlust in them since my days at the asylum.

Everyone slowly disbanded, not wanting to get caught in his wrath. He gazed over the crowd taking in everyone's eyes including mine. When our eyes locked, I flinched immediately and tore my gaze away. I started to depart with the others as we were led back into our cells. I caught sight of the ear-slicer being took away by many officers who look armed to the teeth.

{-}

After our mingle time ran out, the lunch bell (more like lunch buzzer) rang and we were escorted to the dingy and grey mess hall. Most tables were chipped, some stained and some written in profanity from the delinquents. The more calmer ones ranged from "This food bites...literally" to "the lunch lady is a man". The more infelicitous quotes were "There was a dick in my soup" to "the meat loaf has AIDs"

I got to admit that most were hilarious. The lunch line was going pitifully slow and I felt like ripping my hair (not literally of course because my hair is gorgeous) at the speed these idiots were going at. When I FINALLY got to the front of the line, I instantly took back any complaints at the speed. Looking at the food, I realized nobody was in a hurry to eat it. Oh and look at that! It's meatloaf. I'm so not in the mood to be eating AIDs right now. After grimacing and glancing up from the grey form of meat in front of me, I nearly jump back from shock. The lunch lady most definitely looked like a man. She had hard features and a crevice stretching across a wide forehead. Her lips were covered in red lipstick that were also on her teeth and she was rocking a major overbite. All with a nice and black mole in the corner of her mouth. I shivered visible as she plopped the STD meat on my blue tray. I swallowed in distaste before grabbing a milk and small packet of graham crackers and high tailing my ass out of there. I didn't start eating right away and instead pulled out my phone and some headphones. I went to my playlist which consisted of 1000 songs (that are illegally downloaded, duh) and ignored the outside world. I learned on the back legs of the chair with my legs propped up on the table while nodding my head to the tunes.

After a few minutes of heaven, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I groaned and opened one eye to see who's bothering me. I was met with a girl who has violent eyes(which were obviously contacts) and strawberry blonde hair. Her skin was perfectly tan and free of any spots and imperfections. She took the liberty to sit next to me. "Hey, you're new here, right?" She spoke in a sociable tone. _oh boy..._

I nodded and she smiled brightly at me. "Cool! I'm Applebee! Most people call me apple or bee! You are?" She held out a hand for me to shake. I raised my eyebrow at her gesture and shook anyway. "I'm Victoria but most people call me Ghost." I introduced myself and pulled my hand out of hers. "Ooh, I like that nickname. I bet they call you that because you look like Casper's older sister. No offense." She said with a whimsical tone. "None taken... are you always this perky?" I questioned and rested my chin in my hand with my elbow propped on the table.

Her smile got brighter(if that was even possible at this point) and she nodded. "Yeah yeah, I know it gets annoying but I can't help it! Besides, you're new and probably DYING for a bestie! That could be me!" She scooted further in the seat which caused me to clutch the table to keep from toppling over. I couldn't restrain the snarl forming on my face. Her eyes got wide and I saw a hint of uncertainty behind her irises before she swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke up. "Any who, Tell me about yourself." She offered with a warm smile. There is no way this girl is real...

"I think I had enough of this..." I started to rise but she quickly shouted _wait_ while simultaneously grabbing my arm and yanking me back down. I gasped from the sudden movement and glared daggers at her hand on my arm. She flinched and blushed scarlet. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't go. The truth is, I don't have many friends. Most of the girls hate me. You were sitting here by yourself so I figured you weren't like the other girls." She explained pitifully. I sighed. I guess I could cut her some form of slack.

"Fine. Ask away." I had a feeling I might be regretting this. Her eyes lit up. "Hm, where to start? Um, what are your interests?" She asked. "Clothes, music, dancing, looting...next." I absentmindly played with my hair by twirling it on my middle finger. "How did you end up here?" I froze and bit the inside of my cheek. "How did YOU end up here? I don't go spilling my misdeeds so easily." I hissed.

"You don't want to know what I did..." She trailed off. Now my interest was really peaked. "You tell me, Ill tell you." She looked conflicted but gave in. "See my sister got this new boyfriend who comes over a lot. One day, while all three of us were in the same room, she went to the bathroom and he started chatting it up with me. He ended up giving me his number and we texted everyday since then. Eventually we started meeting up alone and we ended up hooking up. This went on for weeks until my sister caught us kissing in the living room. She went berserk and had the nerve to hit him. She smacked him right across the face and I was livid. I took a lamp and beat her with it. She was brain dead and I ran for it with her boyfriend. After a month, we still weren't found but her boyfriend turned me in for the reward money although he got a few months in jail for harboring a criminal. My sister lived but I haven't spoken with my family since then." She finished with a single tear down her cheek. While her story was crazy, it's nothing compared to mine.

"So, I exposed my dark hidden thoughts, what's yours?" She finally whipped all traces of emotion from her face. I sobered immediately and muttered, "I'm not telling you." She blanched in shock. "But we promised!" She shrieked. I shrugged, not bothered by her outburst. "Tough shit, I didn't sign a contract so consider that promise broken." I spit.

"but-"

"but what? I just met you and you expect me to pour my secrets on you? Honey, we aren't 'besties'"

"I told you my secret..."

I shrugged. "I guess that's a lesson learned for you then." While she was still in her state of shock, I took that opportunity to make my great escape. I disposed of my supposedly STD contaminated food and snuck out of the café before lunch was even over. I could get in a lot of trouble sneaking around but hey, what are they gonna do? Send me to juvie?

I mainly just roamed the halls while avoiding any security that I can(which isn't that hard to do). Let's face it, like Applebee said, I'm Casper's older sister. That's when I noticed the locker rooms. So inmates have lockers to keep personal items. They are only allowed in twice a day, mornings and before lockdown, so as of right now it was locked. No problem though. Snatching the key off some idiot officer wasn't a challenge. I casually walked pass and bumped one. The key fell from his waistband and into my open palm. I held it between my fingers when the officer grabbed my forearm. "What are you doing out of the café, newbie?" His breath was like a coat of toxic in my ear. I shivered in disgust at the sensation. "I was just making my way back from the ladies room, sir." I forced a sugary sweet, innocent teenager in my tone which is ironic considering my location. He seem to have bought the act but not without a firm warning for me to stay in line.

I smirked deviously to myself when I walked away. _too easy._ I walked right up to the bolted door and the shoved the key inside the lock. It opened with a satisfying click. I let out an audible sigh of relief. Now this is something I enjoy the most. I looked at each locker before choosing one. I put my ear against the metal, cool to the touch. I listened carefully and punched the locker in specific places. It popped open an inch. _Ha, I still got it._ I opened it wider and I looked for anything I might be interested in but it looked like a bunch of trivial junk. I took their pack of skittles just to be an ass. I searched every locker and took a few things like energy drinks and couple of dollars. Man these people are broke. One locker caught my eye. It was separated from the others and looked suspiciously ominous. It was all black unlike the others that were light grey. It was covered in scratches and engravings that were too ragged to understand. She popped it open anyway.

Not much was in it. She was about to close it until something caught her eye. She nearly fainted at the sight. A butterfly knife. An actual butterfly knife! She grabbed it in barely contained excitement. She was looking for these since she was 12 and saw it online. There aren't many in the world and are hella expensive. Whoever owes this must be banked! The hilt was solid black and smooth. The blade was milky white with an engraving. It was a name. She smirked. Whoever this person was just lost a knife. But still, she couldn't get that engraving out her head. The dark and ominous feel it gave her couldn't be shaken so easily. It imprinted itself into her head.

 _Mal_

 **I can tell writing this is going to be so much fun! Feel free to review and leave any concerns or criticism. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. I'm not afraid

**GHOST: BOOK I:** **_Mad attraction..._**

 ** _Chapter 2-_**

I lounged in the stupid excuse of a bed while playing with my new butterfly knife. A shrill scream of whistle killed my train of thought causing my head to collide with the ceiling in shock. "Son of a-" I bit my lip to stifle the curse. Two officers escorted everyone out their cell and into the hall. We formed some sort of drill line. A man with albino skin and black hair stepped out. He removed his sunglasses revealing two different color eyes. Dark blue on left and mud brown of right. He walked back and forth in front of us with a sort of disapproving grimace. Once he finished pacing, he stopped right in the middle of our line (directly in front of me). "Listen up kiddos. I am the law around. State regulations don't mean shit to me. You may the biggest and the baddest in your neck of the woods but guess what. You're in my territory now." He grinned, showing yellow teeth, sharp like a shark. _How many prison movies have this guy binged on?_ Did he really think this cliché speech is gonna work on me. "I see a lot of disbelief on faces. Don't worry, you'll break soon. They all do. Welcome to hell. This is the life you get for fucking up." He ended with an ugly chuckle and we were released back to our cages. I can tell lockdown was coming soon so inmates, new and old, were escorted to the personal locker rooms. I smirked evilly at the shocked and pissed words coming from them. Sounds like they are missing a few items. It was quiet for a moment before a loud voice drowned out them all.

 **"WHERE IS IT!?"** The voice was deep...really deep. **"IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHO TOOK MY STUFF BEFORE NEXT LOCKDOWN, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"** I located the voice and immediately recognized the ear-slicer. I laughed inwardly at his anger. _Who loses their mind over a few candy bars and sports drinks._ That guy is really short-tempered. I returned to my cell and stashed the stolen luxury under the mattress. My roommate walked in with a huff. I stifled a laugh. "Something wrong, prissy?" I asked with a amused smirk. She swelled up two sizes. "It's Lola to you! Yes, something is wrong! I waited all day to finally dig into my candy stash and soda drinks but some asshole stole it all! When I find out who, I'm gonna cream them!" She spit with a voice of pure anger. My smirk widened. _Try it, bitch._

Lola continued her fruitless rant while i preparred to end this first day of hell. "Um, hello!? Are you even listening to me!" She huffed. I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not. So shut up." I put my sleeping mask on and ear muffs before snuggling under the thin blanket. Her words were muffed under the ear muffs until she realized I wasn's listening and shut up.

This is the last day we have to "settle in" before they start shoving knownledge down our throats. Nobody knows who stole their stuff yesterday. They were smart enough to know it must have been a newbie. As a result, the inmates who were already here are assaulting and pranking random newcomers to bring out the culprit.

I know this because it almost happened to me. A group of girls came up to and had the nerve to try and jump me. The episode involved my favorite lighter and a can of hairspray. One thing lead to another and they ended up without eyebrows.

That's when an idea struck me. The chance to get rid of my devil of a roommate. I'll just frame her for the stolen items. We share a room so stashing the stuff under her bed and letting out an anonymous tip will be easy. I'll let the inmates do the rest.

I set my plan into motion. I took all the stolen goodies and put them in her bureau. I went to one inmates cell and inconspicuously dropped a piece of paper saying to check Lola's bed for the stolen items. Not to long later, I was lounging in my pink bean bag when a bunch of deliquents entered my room. "Hello, Gals and Pals. Can i help you?" I spoke with false security and sweetness.

"Shut it, blondie." A guy spoke with annoynace. I complied with a smile. They torn Lola's stuff apart and sure enough, all the snacks, drinks and other items were there. "i knew it! Shes dead!" A girl declared. Lola walked in at the worse of times. They all yelled at her while she denied any accusations thrown at her. I left the cell with the skill of a thief and fled the area before Lola could turn the tide on me. I was so busy looking back, I didn't notice somebody rounding the corner until we collided.

I managed to catch my balance by bracing the wall and looked up to see who was in my way. Whatever retort I was gonna spew died in my throat. This guy was gorgeous. His skin was like smooth caramel and his hair was white like mine. He had eyes like liquid amber. He wasn't that much taller than me though, we were practically the same height. But then again I'm wearing some black wedges. "I'm sorry miss, let me help you." Even his voice was gorgeous. He speaks much more politely than anyone in Juvie should. He helped me stand fully up and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I snatched my hand out of his all too quickly and cleared my throat to hide the fact I'm making an ass out of myself.

"Thanks..." I didn't know what else to say. He smiled at my lack of words and merely bowed his head politely. "I'm Jerome, you are?" I gulped. "Victoria." I shook his hands, his fingertips caressing my knuckles once more. "Victoria," he repeated, "what a lovely name. Name fit for an angel." His voice makes me melt. I composed myself as best as I can. "Yo, Romeo, what is this? A Shakespeare play?" He only smiled at my taunt. "Sorry, I just felt so entranced by you, I couldn't help myself."

 _Shit, why is this sappiness working on me._ "Well, thanks for bumping into me or whatever but I have to be somewhere." Yes, I was just lying out of my ass but I had to remove myself from his enthralling snare. "Would you mind an escort? Guys here can get pretty rowdy when a pretty lady walks by." He held out an arm for me to take. I declined. "No thank you, I can take care of myself." I assured him. "Women of the 21st century... I like that. Well _newcomer_ I'll leave you be." He stalked off but not before throwing me a wink over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes to fake annoyance but the smile on my face said otherwise.

Lunch today wasn't meatloaf but that didn't make it more appealing. Now I see why people were so pissed off to finding their snacks taken away. I managed to save myself a bag oreos to eat (stolen of course). I looked around the canteen and saw no seats left. Literally, no seats were left. I noticed a few of the weaklings sitting by trash. _Oh hell no._

I refuse to sit by those chumps getting trash dumped on themselves. I saw only one table that has seats left. As I got closer, I realized why people were avoiding it. The infamous ear-slicer was there. I looked at the trash chumps then back at him. After long consideration, I made my way to the table. I chose the seat farthest away. He looked surprised someone was actually sitting here. I have better things to do than fear an anti-social maniac. After a few moments, he just growled unimpressed at my presence and gave me a hard glare. I met his eye across the table. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I spit after getting bored at this stare down. His only reply was an amused smirk and slight _tsk._ I pursed my lips, slightly wondering what he's gonna do.

 _I am not afraid_...

He looked away after a while and only then did I drop the tension in my shoulders. It didn't last long unfortunately. "Shouldn't you be over there with the trashies... _newbie._ " His voice was as deep and ominous as it was in the court yard. "Shouldn't you be chained up, _ear-slicer."_ I spoke with just as much venom in my tone. His deep throated laugh sent chills up my spine.

 _I am not afraid..._

"Ghost, psst" I looked over and saw applebee gesturing for me follow her to eat outside. I got up to leave without even bothering to excuse myself. "What?" I asked hurriedly once out of ear shot. "Oh my god, I didn't think you were crazy enough to sit next to Mal!" She yelped. I can only shrug. "He had a full empty table, you think I would sit by garbage cans instead of sit at a table?" I questioned her with a look of incredulity. "Being trashed on is way better than being killed. You know they say he's in here for murder right?" We sat along side the wall of the building. I can't help but snort, "aren't you?" She turned beet red. "ATTEMPTED MURDER AND I NEVER ACTUALLY TRIED TO KILL HER!" Her voice rising with each word. I immediately tensed up but gave her scowl to remind her who she thinks she is yelling at. She sobered up and continued calmly, "what I mean is, I never wanted to kill her I got carried away. Only a few guys are here for murder and most of accidents. Mal however did his dirty deed intentionally and doesn't care. You should avoid his bad side."

I only shrugged once more. After a few moments of silence I decided to let the cat out of the bag. "I stole his knife." She nearly choked on a lettuce leaf. "What?! Wh-" she paused momentarily to spit out the food that almost killed her. She wiped her mouth and continued her lecture. "Are you crazy! He'll kill you! Oh no and now you told me! I'm an accomplice. SHIT SHIT SHIT! I DONT WANT TO DIE! IM TOO PRETTY, IM-" I smacked her out of it, literally. Her tray hit the concrete with a loud _clang._ "Calm down! He wont do shit because he wont find out and besides, I'm not scared of him." The last part was more of a grumble than anything. "You're not scared huh?" I looked up to see her looking at me with such intensity, I start to doubt my arrogance a little. "That's unfortunate because...you should be"

 **THE END! (lol JK there are more chapters to come XD) Sorry for anyone who was waiting, I had a little slip up and stayed up all night fixing it. Then I woke up late this morning to proof check it and now here it is! Until next time!**


	3. Bathroom convos and tent meetings

**GHOST:BOOK I:** ** _Mad attraction..._**

 ** _Chapter 3-_**

[MAL]

This has been a very pissy week. A pissy week indeed. First having to deal with these loud newcomers we get every season. Having our class time extended so the newcomers can settle in. Making sure one of Roscoe's pussy men stayed on his side of the lot (let's just say he won't be hearing out of his left ear for a while) and on top of that dealing with a very sneaky thief who won't be breathing pretty soon when I get my hands on them. Stealing from inmates is daring but stealing from me is suicidal. I will find out pretty soon. Until then, ill have to put my creativity to use when I finally do catch him or her.

Not to mention having to spend another week in solitary confinement for the ear incident. That knife snatcher picked the wrong week to do so. It has to be a newcomer, no one else is that stupid. I heard Lola was detected as the thief but that's unlikely. She knows how I am. It has to be someone else. When I find out, there will be hell to pay. I was sitting at my usual table, alone of course, when some random chick decided to join me. Her attitude was pretty amusing. That was until Applebee took it upon herself to get blondie away from me. I wonder what miss Barbie doll did to end up here. Probably stole a hair comb or whatever. I have better things to do than wonder about some plastic dweeb. I need to have a special meeting with Roscoe to find out why so many of his apes were on my side of lot. That was the 4th time this week, no coincidence.

[VICTORIA]

After ditching Applebee outside, I threw my lunch tray away. Some of my used napkins missed the can and hit one of the kids who was eating lunch. I snorted and walked off. Technically, I wasn't supposed to leave the canteen until the buzzer rang but if I followed rules, I wouldn't be here. Besides, I'm bored and I'm not gonna sit at that psychopath's table until lunch is over. I eventually went to use the bathroom, seeing that a carton of milk goes through really fast. After flushing the toilet, I heard the door open and male voices. I saw the urinals on the side and that's when I realized. _Shit, this is the guy's bathroom._ The bathroom doors are dirty so I probably didn't see the male insignia. "Yo man, there is a chick's bag on the counter." One voice said. I looked through the small bathroom crack but all I could make out was a green Mohawk. "Yo Dunc, check it." The another male laughed as he held up my tampon in full view. As if this situation couldn't get anymore embarrassing, my phone rang. I looked at it and saw a picture of a certain girl with orange hair who picked the worst of times to screw me over. I answered it and whispered viciously in the phone. "Izzy, what the hell!" I heard her annoying laugh as she asked. "Do you know if badger bites are fatal? I think one bit me on my butt. Hey, do you know the signs of rabies?" I rolled my eyes. This girl is gonna be the death of me. "Izzy, I know we're friends and all, but if you do not hang up this phone right now, a badger bite will be the least of your worries." I spit into the speaker. "Touchy, Touchy. Alright, bye Vicky!"

"Yo, is there a chick in here?" The Mohawk dude asked. I sighed and decided to face the music. I slowly opened my stall door, hoping to god that my concealer hides the pink blush creeping up my neck. It seems they found it more awkward than I do. I sobered up and fixed a glare on my features as I stopped up the one gripping my tampon. He was exactly my height while I'm wearing heels. His hair is in a buzzcut style, died dark blue with dark blue died eyebrows also. His skin was pale color as well, with diamond studs in his ear and a double lip ring piercing. I held out my hand in a 'give me' motion. He gulped and gently placed my item in my palm. "Sorry, miss-erm ma'am." A dark red blush was painted on his face which seemed to bring my blush down. "Laughing at tampons, are you both for real?"

The Mohawk dude seemed to sober up enough to spit back, "Hey, I'm not in the wrong bathroom sister." He crossed is arms, and after one dumb moment, the other seemed to as well. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Well Dunc, if you guys learned to clean the door, I wouldn't have gotten the bathrooms confused, now would I?" I spoke with just as much attitude. "Sorry, that was my bad. A bathroom prank I pulled left this place pretty dirty. Guess I didn't clean the door so good." The blue haired one spoke sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. I raised my brow at his nervousness. "He's Duncan and I'm Trevitt, and you are?"

I giggled at the situation. Not exactly the conversation I thought I would have in a male bathroom. "Ghost" I replied nonchalantly. "Ghost? Like a nickname? Cool, I see why the call you that. Most people call me cookie monster because of the hair." Trevitt gestured toward his blue shave. Duncan seemed to laugh. "Just because of your hair? Please, listen this dude can smell any cookie a mile away. He knows hundreds flavors and flies through them like paper in a shredder." I laughed along with them. These guys aren't so bad. Until I realized where I am. "Well, not to be rude but I guess I better dip before any more guys walk in." I went over to my bag and walked to the door. "Oh and if you laugh at my tampons again, I'll kick your ass." I said over my shoulder before exiting.

Trevitt laughed nervously before nudging Duncan to join him. I rolled my eyes as I went out the door. After that bathroom hiccup, I continued on my way until I heard some very suspicious whispering. Two guys and one girl were trying to be very discreet about where they're going. Being the ghost that I am, I followed them. They went outside and under the fence to some secret area. I was right behind them, occasionally hiding in the shadows when they turned around.

They went into some huge tent, kind of like a circus tent, but more evil looking. I entered behind them and hid behind some huge curtain, out of view. Maybe I'm too nosy for my own good, but this seemed to weird to just avoid. In the middle were two chairs. One of the occupants was a male with skin as dark as tar. His nose had double rings and his arms were scattered in white tattoos. In the other chair was the ear-slicer in plain view.

"So Mal. You seem to have a complaint about my boys are your side of the lot?" Tar skin spoke, his voice deep as the ocean. Mal seemed to sneer for a second before planting a shit eating on his face. "Well roscoe, I believe our agreement in our last turf war stated none of your men or mine can cross the appointed zones. I happened to catch more than one of yours in my zone just this week."

"Hmm. Well, I bet Derek will miss his ear dearly. I assure you, my boys being in your zone were only mere mistakes of some of my new recruits. I promise I'm not trying to do anything." Roscoe informed. Mal didn't seem to buy a word. "Look, Rossy. I suggest you get your new recruits into the program real soon bec-" Mal froze and looked in my direction, as did everyone else. _Shit, I stepped on a chip, didn't I? How can I be so careless!_

Out of nowhere, a burly guy torn open the curtain and gripped me by my forearm. "An outsider?" Someone breathed. Roscoe rocketed out of his seat and stormed towards me. I struggled against this tree of a young man and prepared myself for anything. Roscoe gripped my chin and glared into my eyes. "Who are you? No outsiders are allowed to be here." His voice was calm but maintained an air of disgust. Before I could form a sentence, Mal beat me to it. "Calm down, Rossy. She's not an outsider, she's with me." I gaped in shock but quickly sobered up. "Really? Why was she behind my curtain then?"

"I ordered her to keep watch against actual outsiders. Since you're too incompetent to do so yourself." Mal stated. Roscoe let me ago after hearing that. "I guess this meeting is over." He claimed and back away from me. "Guess so." Mal stated before getting up, a bunch of other guys following him out. I left also and once we were back inside in juvie, Mal rounded on me. "What did you think you were doing, Barbie?"

I bristled at the nickname. "Barbie? That's not my name!" He rolled his eyes. "Youre lucky I saved you back there, he would've killed you. Wouldn't be his first time." I raised my eyebrow. "If so, why did you save me? I know it wasn't the kindness of your heart."

"The fact you were able to sneak in like that is impressive. Nothing in this world is free, so when I need something that involves some sneaking around, I will come to you and you will do it or you'll regret." With that last statement, he stalked off with other members behind him.

 **ILL ADMIT, I KIND OF RUSHED THE ENDING A BIT. IM GOING ON A ROAD TRIP AND DIDNT WANT TO LEAVE ANY READERS HANGING. NEXT CHAPTER WLL BE BETTER**


	4. Oops, I did it again, pt 1

**Ghost: Book I:** **_Mad attraction..._**

 ** _Chapter 4-_**

[VICTORIA]

After my nasty run in with Mal and "Roscoe" I headed back to my room to avoid the last hours of free time we have before bedtime. However, when I got there my bitchy roommate's stuff was no where to be seen. Even the bunk bed was gone, replaced by a single bed.

"Something troubling you, girly?" A burly officer spoke behind me. I flinched a little because the pudgy asshole startled the shit out of me. "Holy shit, you need a bell man." I breathed heavily. He eyed me with a stone face before spitting, "Shouldn't you be outside with the rest of the miscreants." His voice was full of so much hatred it boiled me like hot lava. Still, I refused to be degraded by some low pay, babysitting scum bag. I raised my chin in disgust before replying.

"A kind officer, much as yourself," sarcasm dripped of my tongue like water, "let me come in to take care of some business. _Lady_ Business."

I emphasized "lady" knowing how most grown men react to the topic of female girls and their puberty stages. As expected he redden up like a ripe tomato and said I can carry on. I smiled in victory but stopped him from walking away when a question burrowed in my head.

"Before you go, can you tell me why my roommate stuff is gone?" He cleared his throat, "Well, Loretta sustained some crucial injuries from other inmates revolving around the locker room burglary. She will spending time in the medical unit until further notice so as of right now, you are the only inmate with their own cell." He stalked off without another word. After I got over the hilarious fact her real name is Loretta, the shock of having my own room hit me full force. I squealed in delight at the prospect. My own room!

I can design it the way I want. I remembered in the juvie guideline book that an inmate is allowed only two phone calls to family to ask for any needed items. I remembered Caden's huge ass pickup truck can carry anything. He bring all my pillow spreads and bureau. All my posters and drawers. It was perfect, I can only hope he still isn't pissed at me.

I would've called him now if the officers weren't starting lockdown. I snuggled under the covers and grinned at the fact this would be my last time under these thin and dusty sheets.

The bullhorn woke me up in start. _Ugh, how many times am I gonna get scared awake._ I forced myself out of bed and headed to the closet to get dressed for the day. The first day of classes. I picked a pair of high waist black jeans and white lace crop top. I contemplated wearing my pink lace cardigan. If I don't wear it, I will get more stares from the guys. If I do though, the class room might be cold and plus the cardigan will keep these piss poor officers from throwing a fit. I ended up wearing it and started choosing my makeup for the day. I heard so many jests about how much makeup I wear. Honestly, my skin is so white I hardly ever use concealer and if I do, it's white paste. My favorite is definitely lipstick and mascara. So only wore those two today since I'm tired and not trying to impress these lamebrains. Applying it was a little difficult with this hand held mirror of mine but never the less, my purple coated lips and thick eyelashes were superb. I hope I don't look dead.

I slid on some converses and walked the halls, following the huge line of students. I'm in class with the middle and high school inmates. Elementary criminals have their own block since they occasionally are bullied by the older ones.

The class room was more lively than I originally thought. It was white brick walls, of course, but the chairs with light blue with yellow desks. The desks were free of marks or vandalism. I took the seat in the back because I plan on being on my phone the whole time anyway. Teachers switch back and forth so we won't be leaving this room for at least four hours, with the occasional bathroom and snack breaks.

First is history. The teacher was old with thinning grey hair and bulbous glasses. He came in carrying a bunch of notebooks and handed us each one along with a pencil. He went over simple classroom rules and had us each sign our names next to which ever desk we were sitting in. I noticed that only a few of us were newcomers. Half of the inmates sit in class before lunch and the rest go after lunch. The guideline said there are at least 400 older convicts and there are 2 rooms occupied for classes. So 100 students are split up in the morning and 100 in the afternoon. So I'm in a class of 50 right now.

 _I love math_.

Mr. Bobinsky fired up the projector and started out with the French and Indian war. I hid my headphones in my thick hair and played some Evanescence and chatted on twitter with Izzy and Daniella. I heard a loud grunt and chairs swivel my way. I looked up to see the teacher and everyone eyes glued to me. Mr. Bobinsky looked at his chart of seats. "Miss Char, is that a cell phone?" He spoke with disdain and annoyance. "No" I lied quickly and stuffed the device under me.

He cleared his throat once more before glaring. "Then may I ask why your hands are in your lap?'

I felt the most devious of smirks curl on my lips. "Well teach, isn't it obvious? I'm masturbating." I snorted. The whole burst out in snickers and cackles while Bobinsky flared up. I couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. Never the less, I got my self a one way ticket to confinement this afternoon.

The painful 4 hours ended and we were released to lunch. After grabbing tomato soup and taking a seat, a chair next to me moved. I groaned, expecting Applebee. I was shocked to see another little girl, at least 10 years old. She was obvious from Hispanic origins with chocolate eyes and chocolate hair. "Hi, I'm Rosaline. Can I sit here? I'm new and you look so nice compared to everyone else." She was nervous alright and rolls her R's with her accent.

 _Do I really look that approachable?_

I allowed her too only because I have a soft spot for children. "So Rosaline, what a sweet kid like you do to get in here?" I dipped my toast in my soup and bit it. "I was part of a gang." She answered shyly. I snorted, I expected as much. I get to chatting with the kid and find out all kinds of stuff like her hobbies, favorite movies and music. It was fun, I felt myself befriending her. The chair behind me creaked and I turned sharply to spit at Applebee only to realize it wasn't her once again.

It was this really bulky guy with assorted tattoos and a really high pink spiked Mohawk. I remember him from class. His name is Eagle I think. "Hey beautiful." He grinned, revealing a smiley piercing. "I'm not interested." I barked. "Wasn't talking to you." He claimed.

His eyes were directed at Rosaline, who was I learned was actually 11, and this dude was at least 17 year old. She paled in horror before gulping. The way he was looking at her was vulgar, full of lust and desire. I felt my stomach clench. There is nothing I hate more than pedophiles. Even if he is 17, he borders on being an adult. I pushed his chest...hard. "Back off, she's a minor!" I roared. He fell out of his seat and hit the ground with a thud. He rocketed back up and towered over me. "So am I, dollface so you better shut up!"

Rosaline whimpered behind me. I sat next to her, blocking his hungry stare. "Listen you little bitch, I can do what and _WHO_ I want to. Now, get out of the way before you're next on my list." He sneered. "Fuck off!" I screeched, gaining attention and a crowd formed. He slapped me. I fell out of my chair causing _oohs_ from the audience. I felt the metal tang of blood in my mouth. "Stay down bitch."

As soon as he turned around, I grabbed the nearest chair and smacked him right on the back with it. He yelled in pain when it collided. Once he was down, I picked up a fork and was ready to mutilate him but he kicked my side causing to hit the only other person still eating lunch. It was no other than the dear ear-slicer himself. _Mal._

The crowd was silent almost immediately. They all backed away slowly. I froze in shock though, still half planted on his back. He stood up so sharply though, causing me to fall forward anyway. I rolled to the side out of the way of his fury as he stomped over to the pedophile. He picked him up by his shirt color and I marveled at the strength he had. "Mal, wait. Get her, she hit you not me!" Eagle begged like the little pussy that he is. "Oh, Ill deal with her. You were just as involved as she was. Now my tray of food is on the ground and you're gonna join it."

He finished and cocked Eagle right in the nose. Blood gushed everywhere as he fell to the floor in agony. I stood up only to slip on Mal's food and fall right to his feet. He leered down at me. "You aren't off scott free either, Barbie." His grin was feral but before he could do anything, I picked up some food and tossed it. The words 'food fight' echoed from my lips and over the canteen. In a span of nanoseconds, food was flying. The chaos was followed by screams of terror or screams of delight. I took cover under a table with Rosaline while Mal took cover across from us. He looked me right in the eye and drew his thumb horizontally across his throat. I smirked and stuck up 3 fingers while mouthing the words 'read between the lines'. The screams and hoots made me and Rosaline laugh. The officers were having a tough time quieting everyone down.

The fun was over when the wardon came in. For an old guy, his voice sure can carry. **"HEY, EVERYBODY HALT RIGHT THIS SECOND!"** His voiced boomed like a nuclear explosion. All food tossing and rowdiness froze as if stuck in time. Every inmate took their seat and avoided his stare. "I will not be made a fool out of you little shits! I want to know who started this ordeal! I mean now or you'll all be punished for it!" He fumed, spit flying from his lips in fury. Almost all fingers pointed at me, Rosaline, Eagle and Mal. Mal gave everyone venomous stares, Eagle was still holding his gushing nose and Rosaline braced herself behind me.

The warden _tsked_ in disinterest before gesturing with his fingers for his guards to contain us. At least 5 officers appeared behind us and began pushing us towards the exit. "Hey, get your hands off of me or you'll lose them!" Mal snarled. The officer pushing him wavered just slightly before swallowing his fear and continuing.

"The amount of disrespect and tom-foolery you hoodlums caused in my juvie, MY JUVIE, is completely and utterly unacceptable!" The warden barked with nothing but anger and disapproval. I rolled my eyes at the statement. _The amount of spit he just spewed is completely and utterly unacceptable._

"Under normal conditions, I would sentence you all to a week in confinement. Considering this isn't a normal predicament, I have decided that each and everyone of you are to scrape and cleanse every inch of the canteen. Even the areas not affected by the food fight will be spotless." He grinned evilly at the hell he just issued. I bristled in disbelief. "Um, according to basic juvie guidelines, yes I did read the book, labored punishments are not permitted." I claimed, crossing my arms in pride. He growled and stomped towards with a pissed off gleam in his eye. He leered down at me and his breath reaked like garbage. "I guess you didn't hear me, _little girl,_ it's my prison. So just for giving me lip, you will be cleaning the canteen AGAIN after tommorrow." He raised up, leaving my body cold with rage.

 _How dare he!?_

I fumed silently though, not wanting to test my limits and plus, I don't want to get sent back to deadwood asylum. I shuddered at the thought of going back there and that mere possibility shut up any retort I was willing to throw. He dismissed us without another word. Eagle was led to infirmary for his broken nose while Rosaline headed outside to use her free time. My free time was robbed from me by a very annoying teacher who did appreciate a good sex joke.

I trotted to the room number on the slip he gave me. I entered the detention area and it was surprisingly less full than I imagined. I handed my slip to the officer up front. I pouted the whole way to the seat in the far corner. This totally bites. I don't see a thing I did wrong. The other inmates were interrupting his lesson, throwing paper balls but for some reason I get in trouble for making a good joke. This is worse than detention at school.

To pass the time, I mentally went over the steps to some of my favorite dances. I wonder if they have a gym or an outside area I can practice in. I'm gonna go to a dance school and wont let a raggedy cell keep me from it.

The hours went by PAINFULLY slow until we were finally released to our cells. I'm not a jesus freak but thank the heavens for that nightmare being over. I walked behind everyone else so I can play with my new butterfly knife without getting it confiscated. I must have been too deep in thought because I realized the hallway was quiet. Eerie type of quiet. As I walked ahead, the quiet was soon punctuated with the sound of soft cries of pain. As I got closely, I started to hear the cries of a girl asking someone to stop and some very animalistic grunts and groans.

When I round the corner, I nearly lost my shit. I haven't cried in years, but this ALMOST made me. That sadness was quickly replaced by rage. I stuff my knife in my pocket as I made eye contact with Rosaline over Eagle's naked body. Tears streamed down her face and she whimpered with each of his violent thrusts. I silently told her to keep quiet while I looked for something to attack him with. I saw a pipe sticking up out the ground. I remembered some officers talking about them getting the floors fixed. Somebody must have forgotten this. I came up behind Eagle and _WHAM!_

I popped Eagle right across the back of his head. He faltered for a moment and got off of her. Rosaline crawled from underneath him and hugged me from behind. I must not have put enough power in my swing because Eagle was still conscious. He was discombobulated for sure, but he was also incredibly angry. Before I can so much as think of what to do, he was on me. He lifted me up by my throat while Rosaline screamed in terror.

 _WHERE ARE THESE SHITHEAD OFFICERS WHEN WE FUCKING NEED THEM!_

I squirmed and actually managed to nail him in the gut but his determination was strong. Rosaline fought him from behind but he only pushed her off like a fly. "Eagle! Eagle please stop! Vicky do something! Somebody help!" Her screams and shouts were drowned out by my pounding heartbeat.

 _Air, I NEED AIR!_ Rosaline's shouts for me to do something pounded in my head over and over. _I will do something._

I haven't felt this much bloodlust in years. The adrenaline and the siren in my head yelling for me to kill was like a broken record. I felt my eyes cloud over as I pulled the knife out my pocket and lodged right in his throat. I dropped it when I shanked it out, causing it to slide across the floor dragging a mighty blood trail. Eagle began coughing and choking as blood poured out the side of his neck. His grip on my neck faltered until he let go completely. I felt my vision come back as I sucked in sweet precious lungfuls of air.

His body sagged on me, lifeless until I kicked him off. I was covered head and toe in blood. Rosaline was staring at Eagle in absolute fright. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She screeched. She was hyperventilating. I engulfed her in a hug and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I stared at Eagle's dead form with a slight flutter of success in my chest. I continued stroking Rosaline while she sobbed uncontrollably. I felt my blood run cold when I heard a steps behind me. I whipped around to see none other than Mal leaning on the wall. Twirling the knife I stole from him in hand.

When he looked up, his one visible eye was demonic with a matching smirk of mischief.

 _"Well well, look what we have here."_

 **I HAVEN'T WROTE A CHAPTER THIS LONG SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER (3000 WORDS OR MORE) IT WAS SO LONG IN FACT, I HAD TO SPLIT IT IN TWO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND STICK AROUND FOR PART 2!**


	5. Oops, I did it again pt 2

**GHOST: BOOK I:** ** _Mad attraction..._**

 ** _Chapter 5-_**

[VICTORIA]

 _"Well well, Look what we have here?"_

"Mal" his name a whisper on my lips.

"That's my name sweetheart," he took painfully slow and deliberate steps towards me, "don't wear it out." He smirked in to cautious face.

"This knife looks really familiar." He breathed out viciously.

"I can expl-"

"Save it! If anyone finds this knife as the murder weapon, I could be doing some hard time in a much bigger cell because of you, cupcake!" He fumed. His face was nearly red from anger. I expected his ears to be steaming.

"YOU!" He pointed sharply at Rosa. She shrieked in fright at the sudden attention towards her. "Go get towels. The janitor closet shouldn't be too far from here." She stood frozen for a second before he demanded she 'get on with it'.

She hurriedly adjusted her tattered dress and went off. Mal suddenly turned towards me with an annoyed look. "I should beat you senseless for getting me in this mess. When your little de-virginized friend gets back here, you're helping me get rid of the body." I shook off my shock and straightened up. "Don't try to boss me around. We're both in this mess now! Why aren't you sleeping anyway?"

[MAL]

This girl is gonna get strangled one day, I guarantee it. I bristled at her remarks and smart attitude. Why can't she be ditsy and air headed like every other blonde. "Since you're so curious Barbie, I always stroll these halls at night. Never know what you're gonna find lurking in the dark." I smiled at the shiver through her.

"Gothic much?" She snapped sarcastically. I was about to bite back a rude comment before her little friend came back around the corner. Shivering and soaked with tears. I took the towels from her and said a soft 'boo' which caused her to whimper.

"Knock it off, ass." Barbie snarled and shoved my shoulder. I would've laid it on her if we weren't in such a time fuck. "Just hurry up and clean up the blood." I got to work. She complied with my order for once and the once yellow towels were now dark red. "Let's get this chump out back. We'll burry the towels with him." Barbie explained.

"Do this kind of thing before?" I asked. She flushed and glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Rosaline, go ahead back to your cell, okay?" The little girl nodded at her friend before scurrying off. Victoria watched her fleeting form with a worried expression. I snorted at the touchy feely bullshit. "Move this body already, will yah?" She bristled at me before grabbing his head and I, his feet.

10 minutes later, we got a dead Eagle buried 6 feet in the courtyard along with the towels. Blondie spit on the area where his body was and rubbed it in with her shoe. She tried to slink off but I grabbed her arm before she could. "Woah woah now. You aren't off the hook. First you got me covered in food in Café and now you got me involved with a murder so you will pay."

She snorted in disbelief. "It was _not_ murder! it was self defense!" She stomped in frustration.

"News flash ditsy, we're in juvie. The defense card doenst work here." I smirked. She thought for a moment before leaning in dangerously slow. "Well you better keep quiet, it was your knife." She whispered against my ear. I shuddered in distaste before wrapping my hands around her throat.

"Are you blackmailing _me?"_ I asked in a dark tone. Her crooked smile and wink was my only answer. I snorted and shoved her down as I walked off. I never **_NEVER_** get caught off guard like this. I never once had blackmail against me, well at least not one this well thought out. I need to take her down as soon as possible.

[VICTORIA]

The veins popping out of his forhead was my orgasm of the day. I had him right where I want him. Of course, Im not gonna use it as leverage to boss him around because the blackmail could also be used against me but if its enough to keep him quiet, so be it. I was slightly pissed my favorite lace shirt was ruined from blood and dirt (thanks Mal) but I had a migraine to painful to care at the moment.

I really need to make a hustle to bed before the midnight rounds happen. Using my cat like ability, I managed to get in bed unnoticed right before they locked the doors. Even if they did though, I would still be able to pick my way in. My school had more complicated locks then this place. What kind of juvie is this shithole. Nevertheless, I managed to calm my nerves enough to get some Z's. I'm putting off decorating. I have bigger things to worry about.

Going to sleep was a struggle. I'm so screwed. If I get caught they'll ship my ass back to the asylum, there is no way in hell I'm going back there.

 _We'll meet again, baby girl, just you wait_

"NO!" I screamed, bolting straight. I cringed slightly when I felt the bright light of day. It's morning? I don't even remember going to sleep. I sighed and wiped all trace of emotion my face. I haven't dreamt about my departure for a while. This stress is bringing it back. "Inmates! You have 30 minutes to get ready for today before we begin our search in your cells. A prisoner is missing!" A voice yelled over the intercom. My face went paler then usual.

Shit!

I quickly showered and threw on some mediocre clothes. I have no time for makeup today so simple pink lip gloss will have to do. They directed us immediately to the canteen. I saw Rosa, sitting at a table shaking in her shoes. "Hey" I greeted her with a warm hug. "Are you okay?" I asked carefully. She nodded and sniffed. I handed her of my napkins. "Have you seen Mal?"

"I'm right behind you, honeybun."

I rattled in my seat at the hot words I felt on my neck. I whirled around in an attempt to slap him but he caught my wrist. I growled and yanked my arm away. "Glad to see you up bright and early." He laughed huskily.

"The feeling is mutual." I hissed with a hint of sarcasm. My expression wavered though as I whispered "y-you didn't say anything right?"

He took a seat next me. "I would've if you didn't get me mixed up in this in the first place!" He snarled.

"I didn't ask you to help me bury him!"

"I had no choice since you took my knife, you sneaky bitch!"

"You want a bitch? I'll show you a bitch!"

While we continued our whispered assault, Rosa was in complete tears the whole time. I took my attention from the ass before me and I hugged her once again. "Oh please" Mal scoffed. "She was raped, show some decency." I snapped at him in a clipped tone.

"So what? She was gonna have sex one way or another. Bet if she wasn't resisting, it would have been more enjoyable."

I rolled my eyes at him and whispered for her to get another apple. As she walked off, my eyes connected with a pair of amber ones causing a blush to overcome me. Jerome waved me over and I happily skipped to him. "Hey, are you not wearing makeup?"

I froze in horror at his assessment. Crap!

"I-I uh well, we only had 30 minutes and I-"

"Don't hurt yourself, you're even more gorgeous than before." He lightly tucked a hair behind my ear. I beamed like an idiot as we continued to chat away. I couldn't help but fall prey to his charm and his compliments. Who knew I would find love in a place like this. Love. Love.

Why does that word feel weird?

 _I'll always love you_

Max? What is he doing here?

 _Victoria, I love you. Victoria. Victor-_

"Victoria? Hey, hey can you hear me?" I snapped out of my trance to see a concerned Jerome in front of me.

"Hey, you don't look so good? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and gave a forced smile. "It's just been a long night" I replied, rubbing my arms and shoving away any lingering hallucinations of Max. Jerome looked unconvinced but still smiled that mythical god smile. "Well, it seems like your little friend is trying to get your attention. I'll be going"

I smiled and greeted him goodbye. I turned around expecting Rosa, but was instead met with Applebee. _Oh, brother._

"Hey girlfriend!" She squealed. I grimaced slightly.

"Yeah, hey Applebee."

"So, I went by your cell a few minutes before lock down yesterday and you weren't there."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're stalking me now?"

"Silly goose! I wasn't stalking! I was just coming to ask where you got your lace shirt! Where is it now?"

Suddenly, this felt like an interrogation since that shirt is now drenched in blood and thrown away. Ignoring my hesitation, she continued on.

"Hey, have you seen Eagle? He took my class notes but disappeared. The warden is uberly pissed. He was seen just before lockdown." These questions were giving me a head ache.

"Look Apple, It's lunch so I'm trying to eat so we'll chat later!" I scurried off before she could say anything and sat back down next to Mal and Rosa. "Took you long enough. Are you finished with your flirting now?" Mal asked with a mischievous smirk. I snapped at him that I was not flirting but it only caused the jerk to laugh further.

Rosa looked sick to her stomach while fiddling with her butterfly ring. I frowned at her sadly and tried to reach out for her but she just shook her head and left the table. "Good riddance." Mal muttered.

"Ass!" I spat at him and went after her. I managed to lose her in the sea of bodies exiting the canteen. "Rosa!" I hollered over the noise, getting bumped and pushed. "Rosa!"

I turned a corner onto a deserted hallway of cells. "Rosa?" I whimpered with unease. I felt the hairs on my neck stick up slightly. I walked down the hall until I saw her crouching. "Rosa, what are you doing!"

"Shhh." She told me and pointed at a cell down the hall. I looked to what she was directing at me and saw Roscoe doing _circus tricks?_

 **PLEASE EXCUSE MY ABSENCE, IM HAVNG SOME FAMILY TROUBLE AND I RECONSTRUCTED THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT VICTORIA IS DIANOGNSED WITH SCHIZOPHRENIA. I DO NOT HAVE THE MENTAL ILLNESS MYSELF BUT I HAVE RESEARCHED IT AND STUDIED IT FOR A MONTH SO I HOPE MY POTRAYAL DOES NOT OFFEND ANY READERS! IF SO, PLEASE ALERT ME SO I CAN READJUST ANY MISTAKES THAT WERE MADE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Don't call me that!

**GHOST: BOOK I: Mad attraction...**

 **Chapter 6-**

As a dancer, I could contort my body in many amazing and graceful ways but nothing I ever did could compare to the things roscoe was pulling off. I never seen such a person be able to twist and turn in such position without breaking a bone.

Now the fact he has a circus tent makes sense. Well, it doesn't make a complete amount of sense but nevertheless. "We should go." Rose tried pulling me back. I thought about it but then I remembered Mal wanting to use me as a double agent against Roscoe. I wasn't gonna do it but now I'm considering that doing such a thing may be smart for my survival here. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer they say.

I sighed and pulled arm from her kitten like grip. "Youre welcome to go rosie, but I'm gonna confront him. Don't ask why."

She gave me a sour look. "You know I have to ask? Why?"She gave me a stern stare, trapping me in her gaze. I growled quietly. "Look, I think it's best I learn as much as I can about these gangs around here. You were in a gang, what was it like?"

She shrugged and turned back to watch Roscoe perform his tricks. "It was like a sisterhood, I guess. We would loot stores and live in various warehouses and trailer parks. It consisted of mostly Latina girls. They were my only family and we believed in girl power and woman empowerment. If they," her voice started to waver as emotion took over, "if they found out about what Eagle did, they'll never come back for me." She finished with a sorry sniff as her eyes glistened over.

"Sounds like suck ass family." I whispered under my breathe. She gaped at me in astonishment and hurt. Shit, that wasn't a good thing to say now was it? I'm started to lose my comforting edge.

"There, there." I patted her back awkwardly. "Just get back to the canteen before they realize anything. I'll be behind you in a minute." She wiped emotion off her face frantically and hurried off. I let go of the knot in my chest and put my plan in motion.

I slowly approached the contorting man ahead of me before I was in hearing distance. I was barely a foot behind him when her whipped around, pulling a shiny Glock from the waist band of his pants. "Holy shit!" My hands flew up instinctively. I could see the sweat forming on my face on the surface of the cool metal. "I never knew Mal was desperate enough to send a rat my way." His voice was as deep and ominous as I remember.

I put my hands down and shook the moist off my face. "I'm not with Mal...anymore."

"Oh, really? You think I would believe he'll let one of his sluts loose that easily?"

"Oh, you think I'm a slut do you? Do you think I wouldn't reach across and snatch your tongue right through your teeth? Because I can and I will!" I crossed my arms and glowered at him with pursed lips. His laugh bellowed the empty hallway. "You're as squeaky as a mouse. Step aside before I blow brain matter all over the walls."

He put the weapon away but his gaze was just as penetrating as a gun. So was mine. My glare never faltered but slowly softened as I continued. "Nice tricks. I didn't take you as a circus freak." I smirked as his expression turned nuclear. "It would do you well not to call me that."

"Why? Because it's true? You know I'm a dancer, ballet to be specific, but I could never contort myself like that. You didn't even look human. Perhaps you are a circus fre-"

BAM!

I hit the wall with an audible smack. "I warned you **not** to call me that. I have no quarrels with harming women. Especially sneaky cunts like you." He backed away from me and pushed in front of him. "Go tell Mal I don't appreciate him sending seductive vixens my way. You best hurry before I keep you here and send a finger or toe of yours to him instead."

I managed to giggle at his words through my bruising throat. It's not the first time I've been choked. "I see what this is. Let me guess, you grew up in a circus family but hated it? Wanted a new identity? Real original. Go sob to someone who cares."

"You're an insensitive bitch."

"Oh I'm insensitive? Were you or were you not gonna take off my toes earlier?" His glare told me I was getting closer and closer to crossing the line. My more logical side was yelling at me to retreat but my bitchy side was doing cart wheels. "Keep pushing me and you'll be crawling from now on!"

"Oh I'm shaking in my heels." I hugged my elbows close and imitated false fear.

"Look little girl, you have 10 seconds to scram before I reach across and-"

"Jesus dude, I'm just a little curious that's all."

"Curious?"

"Um hell yeah! You were dislocating your bones, bitch! I wanna learn that shit. It'll make sex from behind a lot more adventurous!"

"Not something I'm proud of being able to do." My face scrunched up in utter confusion. "So why do it at all?"

He shrugged, seemingly calmed down," At times it is comforting, especially when I cant get a blunt around here."

"So you hate being a circus freak but also appreciate it?" His jaw tightened once again.

"What did I say about that name!?" I scoffed right in his pissed off face. "Oh come on, circus freak is not the worse thing you have ever been called."

"It doesn't have to be! Just know I'll shoot your tongue off with my Glock right now before freak ever leaves your mouth." He sauntered off with that last retort, leaving me by my lonesome.

"Pfft, pussy."

By the time my scuffle with Roscoe ended, I already missed an 1 hour of class time. I debated just ditching the last 3 hours and just hanging out in my cell. Realizing I was in enough trouble as it is, I relunctantly snuck my way inside the class. The door was open and the light was off while the teacher played some video on the projector. I managed to take my seat in the back, only noticed by a few kids who were back there as well. I had about a good five minutes before the video was over with so I whipped out my phone and went to text whoever I saw first.

I nearly lost my breakfast all over the desk when I saw Caden's number at the top of the screen.

 _I didnt realize being locked up meant you can just abandon your family, have fun in hell, sis. First you lie to us, promising you won't make my dad regret marrying your mom! He made you a part of this family! Then you go and ruin it over some mindless high school drama! Screw you!_

He ended his undesirable message with a big fat emoji middle finger. I nearly chucked my phone in fury. What a prick! A self-entitled cunt! He committed crimes too! How dare he make me feel this way! He is no better at controlling himself than I am. Some big brother he is!

He has no right! I have done everything for him! For my family!

My head started burning light someone lit it with a match. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and visions over whelmed me.

 _They were just kids!_

My step-father's voice banged around in my skull, scolding me for the dirty deed I performed. "Stop, please." I whimpered out, shaking my head. Suddenly the room went cold and dark, only a single chair sat in front of me. A halo of red hair flowed down the back. "What? Who are you?" I asked tentatively.

The head whipped around and I screamed in shock.

Anastasia looked at me with the evidence of what I did to her. Her eyes were no more, replaced with gapping holes of where they used to be. Blood leaked from them as her mouth was open in a silent scream. In her hand was a bloody box-cutter that was locked in her white knuckled grip.

"They were just kids!" She yelled at me but her voice was replaced by my step-fathers!

"So was I!" I yelled out just as visciously, recalling the conversation like it was yesterday.

"Miss Char? Is there a problem?"

I opened my eyes and was suddenly back in the class, pairs of eyes were staring at me like I was some freak. "Stop staring at me you shitheads!" I screeched at them. Some people laughed while others looked away. I stormed out of the class, ignoring the teacher calling out to me.

That was embarrassing.

I went back to my cell, surprised to see the bunk bed back along with the single bed. Holy shit, am I getting another roommate? Aw man, this was my chance to reconnect with my brother! I was about to hit the sheets when I heard a deep sultry voice in my ear. _Mal._

"Glad to see you so soon, _roomie._ "

 **IS THIS A CLIFFY? HMM, MAYBE XD SEE YAH NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
